


The Red String Of Fate

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Getting Together, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Logan Sanders, Red String of Fate, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan wakes up in the middle of the night to find a red string attached to his finger.And someone is tugging on it.





	1. Chapter 1

One-night Logan was woken suddenly in his bed by something tugging on his finger. Alarmed he gave a frightened yelp and started flailing in the dark trying to hit whatever was touching him. But he didn’t hit anything although he could still feel something pulling at his finger.

Logan managed to turn on his bedside lamp and finally was able to see what was going on. Thankfully there was nobody in his room. But there was a red piece of string tied to his little finger.

Logan was extremely confused, why was a piece of string tied to his finger? It was a very long piece of string, it trailed all the way under his shut bedroom door. As Logan was staring at his hand the string pulled again. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough that Logan knew he would never be able to fall back asleep with it tied to his finger – it would be too annoying. 

So, Logan pulled the string off his finger. Whatever was pulling the string did so again and now that it was not attached to Logan it moved across the floor. Logan watched as bit by bit the string was pulled further and further away from him until it disappeared under the door.

Then Logan turned of the light and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next night Logan woke up again to the same tugging on his finger. This time he didn’t panic because he deducted that there was a 98.94% chance that it was the same thing that had awoken him the previous night.

He turned on his lamp again and confirmed his suspicions that a red piece of string had been tied to his finger. However, unlike the previous night there was a piece of paper on his bedroom floor.

It read: Logan The Red String of Fate cannot be removed. Do not pull it off!

Logan looked at this note and then at the red string attached to his hand. Whatever was pulling on it tugged at it again. Logan frowned and then reached into his desk draw. He didn’t really understand what was going on but if he had to keep the string attached then he had to do something to allow himself to get to sleep, it was the incessant tugging that was the issue, not the piece of string itself.

So, he used his scissors and cut the piece of string, still leaving a bit tied to his finger. Again, he watched as the remainder of the string was pulled under his doorway and out of sight. Then he put the scissors on top of the desk, turned off the lamp and went back to sleep.

* * *

A little while later, when Logan had almost fallen back to sleep but not quite, his bedroom door cracked open and light from the hallway light spilled in. Logan stirred but didn’t wake up completely.

“Oh my god. _He freaking cut it_. Look there’s scissors on his desk!”

“Roman _shut up!_ You’ll wake him.”

“Who _cuts_ the Red String of fate?!?”

“Shhh, look, he’s still got the other part tied to him.”

“He _cut_ it Virgil, has he no heart? Has he no soul? Has-”

“I told you two being indirect like this wouldn’t work-”

_“Indirect?_ We tied red string to him and pulled on it – how could we have been more direct than that!?”

“He probably doesn’t know what a red string means – he doesn’t get what you’re trying to symbolize.”

“… so you’re saying we go bigger – like a rope?”

“_No_, Patton has to tell him that he-_ah_”

Logan stirred and rubbed his face with his hand, “Hello? Is someone there?” But his bedroom door quickly closed and there was darkness once more.

* * *

The next night Logan again awoke to a red string tugging on his hand. This time however on the bed room floor there was a printed-out Wikipedia article about the Red Thread of Fate for him to read. He assumed that once he was finished reading that he was supposed to follow the red piece of string out of his bedroom and see where it leads, presumably there was another person attached to the other end of the string that was meant to be his predestined true love.

Logan was a bit nervous as he stood looking at his bedroom door. He wondered who was on the other end of the string? He wasn’t very affectionate and had always assumed that none of the other sides would take any interest in him asides coming to him for knowledge. He never thought any of them would develop romantic interest in him. As he opened his door and looked down the hallway, his heart sped up with excitement and nerves as he saw that the string lead underneath Patton’s door. And the light was on.

So one could assume that Patton was waiting for him. The string tugged on his finger again. This confirmed that Patton was most assuredly awake, and that only made Logan feel more nervous, he had butterflies in his stomach although he was certain he never consumed such a thing.

He made his way to Patton’s door and knocked. He thought he heard Patton fall out of bed before the door quickly swung open and the other side was standing there looking elated grinning ear to ear.

Logan swallowed nervously holding up his hand with the string attached, “Um this-this string says that I am in love with you?” Somehow he made it sound like a question.

Patton’s smile faltered a little bit. “No – um – yes – no – I – well.” Logan blinked with confusion and looked down to confirm that the other end of the string was attached to Patton. It was.

“See we are joined together.” interrupted Logan.

Patton took a deep breath and started over.

“Yes, we are but I tied us together. You-you don’t have to be if you don’t want to. I-I just wanted to tell you that I’ve liked you for a really, really, really, really, really, really –”

“Patton.”

“Sorry – a really long time. But not as a friend or like as a Dad, but as in I _like_ like you.” Patton held up with pinkie with the red string attached, “And um I was wondering if you might want to be together like this – in a true love forever with a happy ever after kind of way?”

Logan locked his finger with the string around Patton’s like a pinkie swear.

“I do want to be with you in a true love forever with a happy ever after Patton”

“Oh Logan.” cried Patton wrapping his arms around him and bursting into tears.

“Patton!?! Why are you crying?”

“Because what you said makes me so happy!”

“Oh good, I thought I had upset you.”

They stayed holding each other for a long time before finally breaking apart. Logan cleared his throat.

“So, whose bed are we going to occupy? We can take your nightlight into my room if you wish to share my bed or I am happy to sleep here but we will need to remove some of your stuffed animals off the bed if I am going to fit with you.”

Patton blushed – he hadn’t expected things to move this fast.

Just outside the doorway they heard a half whisper, half shriek _“Holy crap! They’re already sleeping together!”_

Logan and Patton jumped and looked out into the hallway where they found Virgil and Roman crouched down pressed against the wall having creeped as close to Patton’s door to eavesdrop as they could.

“Well of course we are going to be sleeping together, it’s only practical. If we sleep in our separate bedrooms, we run the risk of having an interrupted sleep schedule or possible injury joined together like this. Imagine if one of us suddenly turns roughly in our sleep – we could pull the other person completely out of their bed. Now come along Patton we need our rest, we need to be at optimum efficiency tomorrow to work out how we are going to handle being connected like this – I am at a loss at how I am going to teach like this and-”

Logan shut the bedroom door as he continued talking to Patton. Roman’s brow knitted with confusion while Virgil just faced palmed, “Oh man, he thinks he has to keep that string on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is shocked to discover that Patton is cheating on him, but all is not what it seems.

Roman was busy taking some selfies when Logan approached him.

“Roman, I um need your assistance or-or maybe your advice.” Logan asked nervously.

“Oh, really? The super nerd needs someone else's input for once?”

“Well… you see it’s in an area that you self-proclaim to be an expert in.”

“Hmm, acting, fashion, Disney movies?” asked Roman taking more selfies as he spoke.

“No, romance.”

“Ah- well I am definitely an expert in that area. But how can I help you? Is something wrong with you and Patton, I thought your relationship was going great.”

“I am deeply saddened to say that is not the case… I believe Patton is cheating on me.”

Roman dropped his phone.

“AH my phone!”

“Oh dear, is it alright?”

Roman looked in dismay between the shattered phone screen and Logan’s sad, worried face.

“It’s- ah – wha- smashed and – WHAT DO YOU MEAN PATTON’S _CHEATING_!?! WITH _WHO_?”

“I-I am not sure, I have yet to catch him in the act. But I have other evidence. Evidence that he is not even trying to hide. Hold on I have a vocab card for this; he is rubbing it in my face. And even though none of them are red and therefore not another true love, it upsets me that he is having relations with another three men.”

“_Three?!?_”

“Well, possibly four – I do not know what a rubber band means.”

“What? What are you talking about? Logan how long has this been going on?”

“Since this morning.”

“I-What? Logan please…just start from the beginning – you’ve lost me.”

“…. We are inside Thomas’s living room inside his mind.”

“No, I don’t mean you’ve literally lost me. I meant you’ve lost me with your story about Patton – what rubber band and what do you mean none of them are red?”

“It might be easier if I showed you.”

Logan lead Roman upstairs to Patton’s room where the other side was doing some coloring. Patton waved as the entered.

“Hello! Do you two want to join me?”

Roman breathed a sigh of relief. It was clear what was going on from one look at Patton’s hands as he waved at him.

“Oh Logan you dummy. Patton’s not cheating on you!”

“What?” cried Patton alarmed.

“He-he’s not?” asked Logan uncertainly.

“No. Patton hold up your hands.” Instructed Roman. Patton did so still looking confused and upset at what Roman had said. On his hands there were three pieces of regular string and one rubber band attached to his fingers.

“Logan are those pieces of string your evidence that Patton is cheating on you?” asked Roman.

“Yes,” replied Logan.

Patton jumped up and ran over to them, “I’m not cheating on you Logan, I swear –I would never-”

“It’s alright Patton, Logan here is just a bit confused. Logan, that red string Patton tied between the two of you before was to indicate true love. However, these pieces of string symbolize something else entirely.”

“Oh what?”

“Um well – anything really. You tie a piece of string around your finger to remember something. Like a Remembrall in Harry Potter. So Patton here must have three – no four things he has to remember later correct?”

“Yep that’s right, I ran out of string so for the last one I used a rubber band.”

“This method seems quite strange, why would one not simply write the thing you wish to remember down on a piece of paper or set a reminder in their phone?” asked Logan looking down at the coloring items Patton was playing with before they entered.

Roman just shrugged, “Meh, everyone’s different Logan. Whatever works.”

“I’m sorry I made you worried Logan, I would never cheat on you promise.”

“Thank you Patton, I should have just asked you about the string when I first saw them rather than jumping to conclusions.”

Patton smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

“Now how about we take care of those things you have to remember, that way you can remove the string and I’m sure that will make it much easier for you to color.”

“Thanks Lo. Okay so first I have to remember to… um I have to …oh no.”

“What?”

“Um… I might have forgotten … all of them.”

Roman scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Needless to say, tying string to your fingers is not a foolproof method of remembering things.”


End file.
